Deseo de una Venganza
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Hibari Kyouya se habia retirado del departamento de guerra, pero, habían asesinado a uno de sus subordinados y ahora tras el asesino regresa a londres en donde busca al informante de Tsunayoshi al que se conoce como "Farfalla Scuro" que resulta ser una peligrosa mezcla de sangre y sensualidad...una asesina.


**EL Deseo de una Venganza…**

* * *

><p><strong>Basado en Electra ©Sófocles<strong>

**Personajes Katekyo Hitman Reborn© Akira Amano**

* * *

><p>Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente es pura diversión, esta historia nueva regalo de navidad para muchos comienza la temporada de vacaciones y también terminare algunos audiolibros, pues, el tiempo ahora es más accesible para terminar algunas historias. Y, espero les agrade esta historia aunque es corta más que las otras puede que os agrade, pero, de verdad aquí cumplo la promesa de entregar esta historia claro en mi versión.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 1: Invierno de vida**

**Inglaterra, 1862**

Hibari Kyouya no podía creer lo que había hecho. Como rayos había aceptado aquella estúpida proposición de aquel estúpido mocoso, rayos si hasta era menor que él y, aunque tenía a su cargo una familia ducal de Sicilia era un estúpido niño comparado con sus treinta años. Sacudió la cabeza disgustado.

¿En qué clase de problema lo habían metido?

Venir a un estúpido baile de la alta sociedad, y de máscaras para variar. Aún mantenía su mente iracunda en las razones de porque continuar con esa estúpida farsa y suspirando se resignó, pronto se vengaría del mocoso.

A lo hecho, pecho. Tarde o temprano, ese idiota se las tendría que pagar y sus estúpidos intentos de "casamentera" lo hacían enojar aún más. Bueno, tenía que encontrar a la mujer que había mandado a buscar y largarse de nuevo a su refugio en las montañas. Buscar a un estúpido asesino, que supuestamente conocía sobre el homicidio de uno de sus hombres en Londres. El simplemente sería un medio de información para encontrar al asesino, no obstante lo arrinconaría y entonces podría matarlo sin misericordia como un ave de rapiña que lo despedazaría.

Al parecer trabajaba aquel Farfalla para el gobierno inglés, como limpiador.

Se suponía que vería al asesino conocido como "Farfalla Scuro" por supuesto en este baile de mascarada seria seguro para su propia identidad, y eso le molesto siguiendo las condiciones de la cita. Después de eso, comenzaría la búsqueda de una esposa modesta y… ¡Que diantres estaba pensando!

Adheleid parecía más la esposa adecuada con su característica estatura tan cercana a la suya, refinada, de pechos voluminosos, su severidad y su ceño fruncido solo ocultaba una gran pasión que sus ojos rojo tan oscuro como el jerez resplandecían fuertes en los momentos de intima cercanía.

Aunque era una joven que estaba entre los más leales súbditos de su alteza Enma Kozarto de Shimmon duque siciliano junto al Archiduque Vongola que acuerdo de ambas familias, permanecían en el poder. No importaba, podía tenerla no importaba que ya no tuviera la dichosa"virtud" característica de todas las damas a él no le importaba sin más ni menos.

Era perfecta para sus expectativas.

Observo mientras en el salón de baile comenzaban a reunirse los danzantes, siguiendo un mismo patrón de giro y vestimenta. Lo flanqueaban Gokudera Hayato y Chrome Dokuro junto a su acompañante que disimuladamente no aparecía frente a él, el cobarde tenía una lucha pendiente con él. Ese hijo de…

Gokudera comenzaba a comentar lo interesante de estar entre muchas mujeres que podrían ser posibles candidatas a su título Nobiliario, mientras Chrome como duquesa de la prestigiosa y gélida familia Estraneo buscaba con una sonrisa a su marido, discretamente hablando, ella solo lo desviaba de su causa. Hibari fingía algún interés mientras hablaban de estupideces como esas, y asentía con la cabeza al escucharles hablar cuando parecía adecuado; por lo demás, ignoraba prácticamente a ambos y su despreciable discusión.

Era su última noche en Inglaterra. No quería saborear la velada; sino: ponerle fin. Por supuesto no amaba las estupideces de los requisitos de sociedad, pero, si sus reglas y el estado activo de espionaje entre los imperios cercanos junto a sus estrategias.

Adopto su usual postura de despreocupación, mientras trataba de mantener en control cada uno de sus sentidos y molestias. Aún mantenía la herida hecha por Bermuda de Vindice, pero, eso no era problema tenía una deuda pendiente con el Vongola y no podía continuar insistiendo, después de todo, Sawada Tsunayoshi decimo Archiduque de Vongola le había salvado la vida.

La máscara solo ocultaba su rostro impasible, aun así trataba de mostrarse agradable, y sin embargo no lograba realizar aquella hazaña. Sentía una pequeña molestia en su cuerpo aun por esa cicatriz no le importaba si los demás notaban su malhumor o no. Gokudera era, sin ningún género de dudas, un don juan. A las madres les inquietaba su reputación, a los padres, sus intenciones, mientras que las inexpertas hijas no hacían ningún caso de las advertencias de sus padres y competían descaradamente por su atención.

Era un granuja, cierto, pero demasiado irresistible para negarle nada por parte de las damas comparado como era en su juventud, había sido mejor antes que ahora.

Con una mirada glacial suya, Hibari podía vaciar un salón lleno de chicas que podían buscar refugio. Este país no le inspiraba ningún cariño; en realidad, no entendía que alguien quisiera establecer su hogar allí. Después de haber vivido en las aguas del Mediterráneo, no encontraba un motivo por el que quedarse deliberadamente allí. La mayoría de estos aristócratas eran tan pretenciosos y altaneros como sus líderes y sus movimientos. Y tan sofocantes como el aire que respiraban. Detestaba aquella falta de espacio; la negruzca y gris niebla que cubría todo el tiempo la ciudad. Además solo podía ver una cosa en esta fiesta tan monótona que parecía una exhibición de circo y de osos amaestrados girando alrededor de su amo, que despreciable era esto.

Todos esos movimientos espasmódicos y controlados, bien ensayados, ciertamente. Los vestidos de las mujeres solo diferían en cuanto al color, pero el resto era identifico tanto en su corte como en su estilo. Los hombres parecían igualmente tontos, vestidos con el formal uniforme negro. ¡Hasta los zapatos eran idénticos!

Las normas sociales restringían inclusive sus propios sentidos de supervivencia, nobleza y libertad. Hibari solo pudo sentir indiferencia a esos peones y al ver alejarse a Gokudera con una de las damas, luego a Chrome con un hombre diferente del idiota de Mukuro solo pudo sentirse mejor. Un sirviente se acercó a él y dijo:

–Milord, el brandy que había pedido–con un temblor en su voz.

Aquel hombre de edad hizo el anuncio con una ceremoniosa inclinación mientras le entregaba el vaso en un perfecto equilibrio de la bandeja de plata. Asintió con un ademan de la cabeza, dejándolo solo en su lugar. Había dejado los asuntos de estado, en los que Reborn como se hacía conocer el encargado de espionaje y protección del país que por supuesto debía considerar ya que a sus treinta años no podía darse más lujos como conde.

Una vez, solo una vez cuando había estado con Tsunayoshi habían brindado por él y su retiro de los asuntos de gobierno y de los siete miembros de Vongola, el castaño había sonreído por su retiro forzoso.

–Tendrá que acostumbrarse–comento Tsunayoshi y alzo desde su escritorio su copa de brandy en un gesto de homenaje mientras parecía una burla aquello–. Un brindis, amigo mío, por una larga vida. Que encuentres la misma paz y felicidad. Te mereces ambas, Hibari.

Vongola, no era más que un grupo de siete personas lideradas por Tsunayoshi para infiltración y avance a baja escala en las jerarquías cercanas entre el gobierno inglés e Italia. Hibari no había participado de aquel brindis. En cualquier caso, dudaba que el deseo de Tsunayoshi se hiciera realidad…

Zarpaba mañana, eso era lo importante.

Saco su reloj de bolsillo, faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche. Podría resistir aun, se dijo. Después de todo, lo habían citado a esa hora, en aquel lugar y si debía permanecer allí hasta la medianoche lo haría: después de todo, veinte minutos más no lo matarían.

El vals término con un crescendo, justo cuando pensaba en irse impaciente de estar allí comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pista. Los miembros de la orquesta se levantaron haciendo una reverencia formal, ante los atronadores aplausos. De pronto este se cortó repentinamente y de forma inexplicable. Las parejas que rondaban la pista de baile se volvieron hacia la entrada. Se hizo el más absoluto silencio entre los invitados. Intrigado por el comportamiento de la multitud, Hibari entorno sus ojos, se volvió para ver que atracción había hechizado a todos de esa manera.

En lo alto de los peldaños por donde se descendía al salón de baile, había una hermosa joven con una esbelta figura. Era un mujer increíblemente hermosa, se movía con sigilosa sensualidad vestía un hermoso vestido de fiesta azul real, con un escote que no revelaba ni ocultaba demasiado su máscara de color violeta azulado con unos trazados muy intrincados cubrían un rostro pálido con mejillas sonrosadas, con un corpiño que no se cernía a su figura, resultaba imposible no reparar en sus suaves curvas redondeadas y su oscuro cabello brillando mientras su peinado fuera de los rudimentos de la moda lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Estaba completamente sola; a juzgar por su sonrisa, el alboroto que causaba no le molestaba en absoluto. Tampoco parecía preocuparla el hecho de que su ropa no respondiera a la moda de campana de las otras, ni el usual trenzado de su hermoso cabello liso cayendo por su rostro en flequillos oscuros y por su espalda en torno de sus esbeltos hombros.

Hibari se sintió afectado por su encanto. Parpadeo por instinto, pero ella no desapareció. No vestía el uniforme de las otras mujeres presentes; tal vez era uno de los motivos por los que atraía la extasiada atención de todos los hombres. Era una refrescante variación dentro de lo perfecto. Aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos, sabía que su sonrisa era tan traviesa como la de una colegiala al graduarse de la escuela.

Al parecer ella era la dama de la que se hablaban los estúpidos chismes de señoras, esa mujer había estado prometida al conde para luego ser arrebatado por lo que parecía su mejor amiga, dejándola dos semanas antes de llegar al altar. Se comentaba la vergüenza de aquella joven.

La música volvió a empezar y la multitud tuvo que abandonar su boquiabierta contemplación. Haru recogió el borde de su vestido para bajar los peldaños. Hibari deseaba acercarse no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Dio un paso para acercársele, pero se detuvo y consultando su reloj vio que faltaban diez minutos.

Solo debía esperar en el centro del salón y solo quedaría libre.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, gracias a la máscara nadie podría saber nada sobre él y sonriendo por la expectativa de encontrarse con su informante. Ella sonreía, al parecer no parecía darle importancia a tal atención.

Haru sonrió, recitando en su mente las instrucciones de aquel hombre que la había sacado de la escuela a tiempo. Ahora podía decir que no era cualquier chica, se había impuesto esa sonrisa en cuanto cruzo el umbral y nadie podía hacer o decir algo que la obligara a cambiar su postura. Sonreiría. Celebraría, era un tormento, una burla tal que se sentía llena de júbilo por ello como si tuviese fuego en el estómago. Pudo ver que una de las aristócratas disfrutaba molestando a una joven chica, la tomo de los hombros y sonrió susurrándole algo que hizo soltar una carcajada a la joven.

Allí se encontraba esperando entre los bailarines mientras recibía la invitación de una de las damas, mientras giraba entre dama y dama solo podía fijarse en el centro del salón al momento en que las luces parecían más bajas pudo ver la hermosa mujer de cabello negro que rechazaba algunas de las invitaciones.

Se disculpó con la mujer cuyo disgusto se dejó entrever con el suspiro de desencanto y deseo de ella, camino entre los bailarines y pudo verla mejor entre las revoloteantes mujeres a su alrededor que parecían ahogar la belleza de sí misma. Pudo ver como se escabullía entre ellas, mientras los hombres rodeaban al aglomerado grupo de solteronas, y viendo cómo se escabullía la siguió.

Haru estaba haciendo lo imposible para desprenderse de aquel grupo de altivas y detestables víboras de la alta sociedad, eran personas peculiares. Los hombres eran igual de tontos que estas mujeres, sus trajes idénticos parecían pingüinos y sus extraños corbatines estaban tan almidonados que daban la impresión de que iban a causarles la muerte por asfixia, una impresión reforzada por sus enrojecidas y rubicundas mejillas.

Cuando por fin logro liberarse, se deslizo hacia afuera aunque sabía que la mirada de los caballeros retornaba una y otra vez en ella. Entonces, cuando por fin pudo llegar al umbral de la puerta en medio de la gente y tropezó con un muro de músculos en un traje de etiqueta.

Quedo petrificada. Sus ojos ocultos bajo la máscara se ensancharon. Tal vez se había olvidado de respirar, pues de pronto, inexplicablemente, un mareo la acecho.

Era un hombre apuesto. Era alto, delgado pero de cuerpo musculoso al mismo tiempo, de hombros anchos y pelo tan oscuro como la noche. Su piel pálida con un tono bronceado, seguramente por haber pasado largos días al sol, y sus labios, buen Dios que labios tan crueles con un rictus de crueldad pero, si sonriera sería tan hermoso.

No parecía dado a reír mucho. Tomo nuevamente aire, recuperando el control mientras el levemente se inclinaba, y extendía su mano para tomar la suya, hizo un ademan sintiendo los ojos de todos en ella mientras caminaba junto a él. Oh, sí, era muy apuesto. Una apenas podía respirar mientras lo miraba. Planto una sonrisa suave, su mirada era tan oscura como si hubiera visto cosas que el mundo debió desconocer.

Estaba acostumbrada a aquella mirada, después de todo ella también había visto cosas que ninguna dama delicada y respetable debía ver. El aire de peligro giraba alrededor de aquel hombre y parecía emanar un poder, como si el miedo huyera de el como si no fuera vulnerable al ataque.

Solo por su aspecto podía decirse que era perfecto y más adecuado para sus propósitos.

Todos murmuraban al verles a ambos, y acercándose a la pista, sentía como la opresión de su pecho había desaparecido. Las cadenas que la sujetaban aquí y lejos de su padrastro se desprendían. Iba a ser libre. Comprendió que, cuando saliera del salón, dejaría atrás las restricciones y responsabilidades asociadas con la rígida sociedad londinense.

Se vengaría y de la mejor forma, no tendría que parecer cortes nunca más. No soportaría la crueldad de su antigua amiga, ni tampoco su presencia, aunque eso era poco, desde luego, comparado con los pecados de su padre. Y nunca más volvería a sentir las horribles pesadillas, ni la humillación de su herencia perdida.

Al verse ambos de frente, solo pudo ver como en un instante había sacado el usual abanico con el que las damas ocultaban su rostro. Sintió que la mano cálida de él ardía a través de la tela de su vestido y suspiro mientras la sentía apretar sobre su cadera al girar para luego sentir su mano enlazada con la suya mientras daban un paso atrás y adelante.

Cuando habían terminado, salieron a la noche tras las cortinas hacia una terraza.

Ella se soltó de su mano mientras le daba la espalda dejando que la luz de la hermosa luna recalcando su esbelto cuerpo, ella se volvió y sonrió. El aire fresco de la noche acariciaba el cabello negro de ambos como si el cielo reclamara su deidad y su hermosura en la libertad de la vida.

–Me siento muy honrada de conocerle, señor–musito ella–. Alondra de Vongola.

Su voz suave como la seda lo atraía. Era suave, sensual. También observo el inusual acento extranjero. Aunque había viajado mucho, no pudo identificar su origen con certeza. Eso lo intrigo lo suficiente como para levantar un fuerte impulso de cogerla, llevársela a las profundidades de la noche y seducirla. Gracias a Dios que ella no podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Si supiera, tal vez huiría o…¿No?

Entonces, entornando los ojos pudo ver el brillo de burla en su rostro. Apartando la máscara de su rostro y sus ojos rasgados expresaron solo sorpresa, incredulidad y rabia con esa mujer. –Al parecer lo es, su ceño parece indicarlo.

Percibió en su tono que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya. Era evidente que no estaba intimidada en lo más mínimo. De no haber sabido, habría creído que se reía de él. La máscara solo estorbaba para no aclarar aquella duda, deseaba arrancársela del rostro y ver el rostro de aquella

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Entonces ella sonriente se llevó la mano al rostro y aparto la máscara de su rostro, entonces el brillo de sus ojos oscuros lo enmudeció pues aun parecía una niña y entonces vio la dulzura con una mezcla de picardía en ellos. Pero, lo que más lo hizo ser cauto era lo inescrutable de su mirada tan difícil de leer en realidad.

El olor que desprendía de flores de cerezo lo desconcertó, olía a una mezcla de campo salvaje y a un refrescante lago. Aun así, había un embriagante aroma a peligro, haciendo que se sintiera a la defensiva.

– ¿Quién eres tú?–pregunto con sequedad mientras ella simplemente soltaba una carcajada, que lo hizo estremecer al ver el rictus de crueldad que se implantaba en su mirada. Era diferente de las damas de sociedad, al parecer una noble sin terreno eso era lo que decían.

–Farfalla Scuro, para ti. Alondra de Vongola–replico con sarcasmo mientras el collar en su pecho brillaba con una oxidiana con un color azul oscuro. En sus manos parecía deslizarse un hermoso puñal de intricado diseño sencillo–. Al parecer el enlace con el Archiduque Vongola.


End file.
